The Lady with the Expensive Purse
by SeungLee
Summary: Post Season 6. New Case. New drama. New Laughs. New found family. The journey is never over for the team of Brennan and Booth. Their relationship has taken new heights thanks to what has been thrown in their way and a new baby.
1. Chapter 1

The Lady with the Expensive Purse

**Disclaimers**: Bones is owned by their creators and network. I do not claim them except for a certain fictional characters I created for this story. Set post season 6

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter One

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Through the course of time changes are just inevitable, they will happen whether or not any human being is ready for them. People grow not only in age but through their own trials and hurdles of life. The sun sets and the sun will also rise, light follows after the darkness. There is death but there is new life that always seems to follow. The members of the forensic unit of the Jeffersonian Institute it was no different. They had lost one of their own and yet he was honored with new life being born. The days would continue to go on with new cases in the forensic unit of the Jeffersonian Institute.

Doctor Camille Saroyan, head of the Forensic Unit, was reading through several files of the current solved murdered cases in her office, thanks to the dynamic duo of FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and forensic anthropologist Doctor Temperance Brennan. She smiled until Prosecutor Caroline Julian came in extremely distressed, which wasn't an unusual expression for the Prosecutor.

Camille looked up with her usual smile, "Ms. Julian, what a surprise. What can I help you with?"

"I heard a rumor, Booth and Brennan found a dead lady with a pretty purse," Julian said with her usual tone of voice.

"Yes, it was quite an expensive purse I might add…"

Caroline interrupted Camille before she could continue, "Don't touch the body until we have the family member approve to do what you do to dead things."

"I'm sorry come again," Camille asked confused.

"That purse, I recognized it when Booth showed me a picture of it. Here is the court order made several years ago that if this particular body was found the family has the right to say yes or no for it to be examined," Caroline handed her the court order.

"Oh wow, am I reading this name correct here on the kin section," Camille asked with wide eyes.

"Cherie, you're going to have to wait until one of them arrives," Caroline said with her pouted lips. "I've known the girl on that list for years but I didn't really connect the dots until I looked through some old files. So what you are thinking is probably spot on."

"But…but…how?"

"Like I said Cher, you're going to have wait until she arrives."

"I'll tell my people not to touch the remains until further instructions," Camille said as she stared back down on the name.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What do you mean I have to go to DC, chief?" A fairly highly irritated woman stated as she stared down her boss.

"Remains were found on the shore of Virginia that appears to be your mother's remains. Besides you need to get some new air and out of this Texas Allergen air. Your sneezing has been getting on a lot of people's nerves," Assistant Director Larson of the FBI branch in Texas smiled seeing one of his best agents finally speechless. "You and your partner will fly up to DC and look over the remains. If it is indeed your mother's then you will just work out of the DC office until the case is closed or further instructions from me."

The female agent sighed, "You do realize you won't be able solve any cases in our absence."

Larson laughed, "I'm sure we will survive without you and Dr. Addy. Which by the way he has made great improvements these past two years, I really didn't think he would be able to do it," Larson paused for a moment. The female agent smiled softly, "You two look good together, only after I pushed you two under the mistletoe that first Christmas party."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Just because you have been my surrogate father for many years doesn't mean you needed to play match maker, and yes…we make quite the pair."

"Just pack up, it will be good for him to be back in DC and see all of his friends. You two owe Caroline some thanks also for putting you two together initially and Judge Snider."

"Fine, fine!" The woman held her hands up in surrender, "I'll get Zack and head out on the first flight available. I hope this isn't another fake body. I don't think I could handle another heartache or headache of it not being her and media coverage if it leaks out again."

"You'll be able to put her to rest and hopefully this is the time. I know that your mother being a well known fashion designer during her life…are you still running her business I'm assuming."

"Yeah, chief I am. She left it to me; I might as well keep it going. And before you ask, you know I can multitask. I work for the FBI by day and still fashion designer by night or vice versa depending on when I get called for duty." The woman saluted and walked out the door.

Larson chuckled, "You raised a good girl there Lizzy and hopefully your little girl can put you to rest." He stood up and walked to his door. The agent had left it open and he leaned against the door frame as he watched the woman go into her shared office with her partner. He saw Dr. Addy just nod in understanding and give the young woman he considered like a surrogate daughter a warming hug. The terms of the agreement to get him down here was quite the story. "She's a good kid, Lizzy. You would be proud of her. She helps the lost find what they were looking for or what they were missing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I don't understand if we found the body why can't Bones do her thing?" Seeley Booth asked with his hands on his hips as he looked at Caroline. "I mean it's our case."

"Cherie, I'm glad you and that lady scientist are finally together and all, expecting a baby even, but I can't go against court order and neither can you," Caroline said as she was stirring her coffee in the lounge area of the lab. "Can't believe she is three months pregnant, but I'm sure you two kids will be good parents."

"You're changing the subject," Booth said narrowing his eyes and trying to put on charm.

Caroline held up her hand, "I was going to wait until our FBI agent from Texas was here but I'm going to give this to you now. Just so you will shut up."

"What's this?" Booth looked confused.

"Sit down and read it, don't need to look at me like you're some lost little child."

Booth sighed as he opened the file. His eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets, "Zack is coming back? I…I…I thought…."

"Hush cher, you're the only that knows that right now. Oh boy are the squints going to be surprised," Caroline chuckled to herself. "But that's not the best part, don't you see you're little half sister is coming too."

"My half sister," Booth quickly turned to the next page in the file. "Daniella Lynneth Rae Booth?"

"I know what you are thinking Seeley Booth, from what I hear she doesn't like your father."

"I don't understand…I have a sister?"

"Cher, I will let her answer those questions when she gets here." Caroline looked down at her watch, "She should be here any time now with Dr. Addy. I heard those two are an item now."

"Caroline, how long have you known I've had a sister?"

"That doesn't matter," Caroline looked at him with soft eyes and Booth knew it was a rare moment for her to show her softer side. "It wasn't for me to tell you even if I have known for a long or short time. I'm letting you know now because if she has her way she won't tell you." Caroline stood up to see everyone below was lost in their work. They didn't even notice a pair walk through the front doors. Booth stood next to her and looked at the pair he recognized Zack right away. The woman next to him had dark brown hair much like his own; she was a petite framed woman. Both of them were dressed in what would be considered FBI standard dress code. "There she is, aren't you going down there to introduce yourself?" Booth nodded and walked down the stairs with Caroline smiling.

"So this is the place you use to work at," Daniella said looking over the lab. "Nice place, definitely better than the lab we have back home." Daniella pushed some of her bangs to the side of her face. She had a face frame cut from her bangs down and her hair was fairly straight and rested mid-way down her back. She was very pleasing to look at and Zack felt very fortunate to have such a lady at his side.

"It is state of the art supplies only found at the Jeffersonian, Danie." Zachary Uriah Addy stated with his boyish smile and Daniella smiled back, "There's Hodgins." Zach pointed out and Daniella nudged him, "What should I say?"

"Hi, how are you…usually works," Daniella smiled and it grew when she saw Caroline come into view. The older woman gave Daniella a warm embrace. "It's been a while." Daniella said as she noticed the tall stature man next to her. "A body guard?"

"Hm, you wish. I'm cute but I can get by without some body guard," Caroline said with a smirk. "Good to see you Dr. Addy, you're looking quite…well. It would seem Danie has been good for you."

Both flushed a little bit, "She has been wonderful, Ms. Julian. I still owe you quite a bit of thanks and Judge Snider for introducing me to Danie."

"Oh Cherie, you were just lucky she was in DC and the idea came to Judge Snider like the fourth of July fireworks," Caroline smiled. Caroline back handed Booth in the stomach, "This big silent statue is special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Booth?" Danie asked confused and stared at the man. Entomologist Jack Hodgins at this point had turned to exit the main platform to go speak with Camille and a huge smile covered his face.

"Zack!" Hodgins put down the items in his hands on a table and quickly removed his gloves. He ran down the steps and hugged the young anthropologist, "I was wondering where you went off to when they said you weren't in the loony bin."

"Hodgins," Zack said with a smile as the entomologist hugged him. "How have you been?"

"Well, I'm finally married and Angie and I have a little boy," Zack said with a huge smile. "Angie has been working from home. She will be so excited to see you over the video link in a little bit."

"I look forward to it," Zack said with a smile. Zack then gently grabbed Danie's hand and pulled her towards him. "This is my partner, Special Agent Daniella Booth. She and I have been a team much like Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth."

"Wow," Hodgins said with his hand held out. "Jack Hodgins."

"Nice to meet you, Zack speaks of you highly Dr. Hodgins," Danie said with a charming smile.

"To think that charming girl is just like her older brother here and this is their first meeting," Caroline said with a smirk. She was feeling puckish and wanted to take advantage of the situation.

Hodgins didn't seem to notice what Caroline said as he loudly announced Zack's presence. Brennan came out of her office in disbelief and as did Camille. Both women quickly joined the group as they each embraced Zack in a warm hug. They began small talk however Booth was staring down Danie as she did the same towards him, both trying to figure out each other out by intuition.

Brennan however was quickly to notice similarity between female Booth and male Booth. Brennan pushed Danie next to the taller Booth as she looked both of them over. Caroline knew she hit jackpot as she watched with curiosity. Brennan now had Camille and Hodgins watching her, Zack however knew what she was doing. "It's unbelievable how many similar features you both share. The resemblance is uncanny and no doubt there is some relation between the two of you." Brennan was staring down Danie and Danie in return just stared back with an arch eyebrow, "Similar face expressions."

"I would hope so considering they share the same father," Caroline said with a smile. "You can do a DNA test if you like, Danie here will behave, and you will find that I'm right."

Camille looked over at the younger Booth, she didn't seem out of her element by any means. Danie then spoke, "I'm just glad that drunken idiot didn't follow me up here."

"Well it would have been wise on his part not to follow, you did give him a black eye the last encounter you two had." Zack pointed out and Danie shrugged, he then turned to Camille. "Dr. Saroyan, would it be alright if Danie enters the platform area to examine the body that could possibly be her mother's remains?"

"Yes, of course." Camille walked to the card reader and Danie followed. "I received the court order from Ms. Julian this morning stating that we cannot examine the body until we have a family member give us their consent."

"That is correct it was the judge's order, the judge at the time had a soft spot for my mother, she was greatly loved during her time," Danie said. "If you keep staring holes in my head big bro I won't be able to answer your questions later." The squints on the floor level all turned to Booth who pretended like he hadn't been staring.

"What?"

Carloine smiled, "Uh huh."

Camille just smiled and shook her head, "These are some of the items on this table that were found with the body when it washed onto shore. The next table is the …"

"I don't need to look at the body," Danie said as she put on gloves. She gently looked over the items, "Were these items in her purse?"

"Yes, they were found in the purse that was tied onto the body."

Danie nodded, "Examine the body to see if it is indeed Elizabeth Honey, my mother. These are indeed her belongings she would have had on her the night she disappeared. I would also request that Dr. Addy also be able to examine the remains. He is aware of any medical condition that should appear on the remains. Here are also the medical records just in case," Danie pulled out a folder from her briefcase.

Camille nodded, "Of course. I'll keep you updated or I guess Zack could do that for you."

Danie nodded and took in a deep breath, "That will be fine."

"Ok people, you heard the lady, lets get to work. Also allow Zack access to the body," Camille said as her team came up to work. "Don't forget to get Angela on the video link so she can do a facial reconstruction as well!"

"Seems I am no longer needed, but if you do need me you know where to find me!" Caroline said as she exited the building.

Danie laughed, "Some things never change." Danie then pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Booth, "This is for you. I was told to give it to you if I ever ran into you. It's from our _father_." Booth took it from her as the technical and scientific examining and vocabulary was being drowned out behind them.

"I need to check in with the office here in DC, if you don't mind." Danie shifted a little uncomfortably and Booth nodded. He unfolded the paper and there was two pieces, one was a copy of her birth certificate and the other was a small letter from his…their father. "I can answer any questions you would like when you are ready. I was hoping that Caroline wouldn't tell you, I was just hoping to use that story of how ironic we had similar last names."

Booth looked up with a huge smile, "Hey Bones, I'll be back. I'm gonna take this Agent Booth to the office."

Brennan nodded and waved. She turned to see Zack walked to the edge of the platform, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Danie turned around and blew him a kiss. "That is not what I meant." She then walked over and pointed to the card reader. He stepped down and Danie gave him a brief kiss, "Do you need me to pick you up later?"

"I'll call you if I need anything," Danie said with a smile as she walked out with her older brother.

"Whoa…" Hodgins patted Zack on the back. "I did not see that coming at all, what happened to you while you were in Texas?"

Zack smiled, "wouldn't you want to know Hodgins?"

"Ummm, well YEAH!"

"Dr. Hodgins, you can discuss Zack's personal life after we have examined the remains," Brennan stated as Hodgins was staring at Zack with a goofy smile.

"Oh wait till I tell Angie!" Hodgins said as he was setting up the video link to converse with his wife. Especially now that had gotten the go ahead to examine the body and do what they normally do in the lab. "Hey beautiful, look who is in the lab today!" Hodgins moved the camera and Angela Montenegro Hodgins' jaw dropped. "Isn't it great!"

"Oh my God, Zack! When did you…how…"

"Good to see you too, Angela." Zack smiled, "Dr. Brennen I noticed many abrasions on the…"

"Don't you dare talk work while I'm sitting here at home and not in the lab, Zack I want answers!"

"I do not understand what you mean, Angela."

"Cut the crap Zack, something tells me you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

Hodgins smiled, "Zack's got a girlfriend, a very nice looking girlfriend, who happens to be Booth's half sister!"

"WHAT! I want details right now; I'll do your facial reconstruction while you tell me details!"

"Angela, this is not the time or the place to discuss Zack's personal life since he has been away from the Jeffersonian. We have just gotten the permission from the family to determine whether or not this is their deceased family member." Brennan said simply.

"Hunny, I love you but I know you want to know what Zack has been up to since his departure from DC as much as I do!"

Zack just smiled his boyish smile that they all had missed, "I will ask Danie, if we all could meet up for dinner. She is currently with Agent Booth, more than likely going over the case file from the initial investigation."

"Wow, where did all the big vocabulary go?"

"Danie would often tell me just because she understands the large vocabulary, doesn't mean she wants to here them all the time," Zack informed them. "She also advised me that to observe which persons I am speaking with when I choose which type of dialect to use when speaking with them."

Hodgins smiled, "Wow. You've grown up quite a bit Zack, I'm impressed. Yeah talk to your lady and see, I can't wait for you to meet my son."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ok ummm," Booth just stared at the younger woman.

Danie took in a deep breath, "Just ask, because I am not going to give you the case file until you get what's bothering you off your mind."

"Forgive him Cher, he isn't always this articulate." Caroline entered the room, "I met Danie here when her mom owned her little tailor shop here in DC. From what I understand he had met Danie's mom while she still owned her little tailor shop while going after her dream of being a fashion designer."

"He pretty much knocked up my mom, she threatened him, told him he has to be sober long enough to be a family if not she would kick his ass with her black belt in Tae Kwon Do." Danie said simply looking down at the table. She pulled out a small picture, "He gave me this telling me I had older brothers he wanted me to meet." Danie handed Booth the picture, it was a picture of him and Jared when they were small boys. "So dad was either having an affair or just drunken sex with my mom and eventually there I was. Dad tried to get mom to marry him at some point but mom wouldn't have any of it. She moved to LA once she had a big break for making it into the fashion world and dad followed..well more like visited and disappeared. He would get drunk and mom would literally kick his ass whenever he would try to hit her."

"I guess some things don't change." Booth said looking up from the picture to the young woman that was his younger sister, "Your mom…"

"Once she had made it big it was harder to get dad to leave her alone. Mom made a way for me to graduate high school early, I joined the Air Force and they help pay me through college. Before you ask, don't ask me what my degrees were. I had way too many and several minor studies."

"Tell me about it, I remember seeing your transcript at one point," Caroline muttered with a smirk.

"Well, the FBI then approached me when I ended up in San Antonio and mom knew several of them due to her business since their wives or daughters all love mom's clothing line. I agreed since my contract with the Air Force was coming to the end. I came to DC to visit mom for her show and well…you can read the report."

"Dad is alive?"

"He calls me once a week and I spend most of my time ignoring the drunk bastard," Danie smirked. "You can ask Zack about that."

"See I'm glad you mentioned Zack, how did he end up with you all the way in Texas?"

Danie chuckled, "I'm sure the squint squad is harassing him right now back at the Jeffersonian." Booth was smiling up at his sister and Caroline had a huge grin of her own. It was strange how they had never met until now but they were already acting like they have known each other all their lives. "I was in DC for a case, interviewing a suspect. I ran into Judge Snider, he remembered my mom and myself from when we did live here. He asked me to look over a case for him and meet someone who he thought was innocent because he wanted to propose a deal."

"Snider knew Danie couldn't resist a challenge. She's always been that way, tell her no and she'll prove you wrong. Sound like someone else?" Caroline smirked and Booth just raised her eyebrow.

"I met with Zack and he kept trying to say he killed someone. It didn't take me long that he was just saying that so he wouldn't be behind bars. I also took into account since we needed a forensic anthropologist in our unit I figured I would see what Snider wanted."

"I was then called in, and the proposal was that Dr. Addy would be under constant supervision of Danie while working for the FBI but she had to teach him a few things about life and to not be someone easily swayed by a stronger personality." Caroline corrected, "Danie is a strong personality but the right kind of strong personality Dr. Addy needed."

Danie laughed, "I guess you could say that. I got him to drive, sky diving, rafting, travel overseas, and the list goes on. I even got him to talk with simple vocabulary when we went out."

"Larson also told me about the mistletoe," Caroline smiled.

Danie rolled her eyes, "Don't even get me started and the bets floating around for the first six months right before the Christmas party."

"Well it would seem Dr. Addy grew up in more ways than one."

"I really don't need that image of my little sister shacking up in bed, Caroline," Booth said all like a protective older bother. Danie laughed, "Ok so, is Zack is able to be out and about on his own?"

"Yes, he just has to attend once a week counseling with the FBI psychologist," Danie shrugged. "He had a tracer on him for a while but that was taken off of him a year ago."

"Ok, so if those remains turn out to be Elizabeth Honey, do I have permission to proceed in the investigation?" Booth asked and Danie nodded. "Ok, so how about we grab some lunch! I know I'm hungry!"

"Men and their stomachs," Danie said with a smirk and the two siblings shared a laugh. "Shouldn't you be asking the mother of your child if she is hungry?"

"Wait…how did you guess that?"

"Oh I don't know all those goo goo eyes you two were giving each other when you think no one is looking," Danie said as she pulled out her cell phone. "Plus that woman is absolutely glowing even though she isn't completely showing quite yet."

"How does she know," Booth asked Caroline who just shrugged. "Is it like some kind of woman code?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

The Lady with the Expensive Purse

**Disclaimers**: Bones is owned by their creators and network. I do not claim them except for a certain fictional characters I created for this story. Set post season 6

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Two

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Thanks to information provided in the medical records we are able to discern which were defensive wounds and which wounds were suffered prior," Brennan stated as looked up to see Camille standing at the edge of her desk.

"Do we have a cause of death yet?"

Brennan shook her head, "We found what appears to be a bullet wound and some stab wounds but at this moment it is hard to discern which was the actual cause of death."

"What's it like having Zack back?" Camille asked with a smile.

Brennan looked up from her computer, "It's quite refreshing. I am also impressed with his skills to quickly differentiate the evidence and prior injuries."

"I was reading his file," Camille placed the folder on Brennan's desk. "It kind of fills you in what he has been up to the past two years."

"I don't understand."

"I just figured you might want to know how he has been. You know he is much like you in many ways but at least he didn't wait as long as you and Seeley did." Camille said with a bright smile as she walked out of the office, "I let Hodgins read it already so really the only person that would want to read it would be you."

Brennan had a confused expression on her face and looked down at the file. She opened it and began to read. She noticed there was some reports from him on various cases, brief notes about his counseling sessions, and it brought a smile to her lips. There was just a brief history about what Zack's life has been up to. She found the Judge's order about Zack to be put under Danie's watch. She found what seemed to be a journal entry that was written by her once intern and assistant.

"DR. BRENNAN!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, what can you tell me about what happened five years ago?" Booth asked as he tapped his pen on his desk. Danie raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled, "What? What so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing just I feel like I've known you forever," Danie said with a smile. She took in a deep breath as Booth smiled and their silent understanding seems to go beyond their time apart. "Five years ago was Mom's big show here in DC pretty much for all the big wigs. She was supposed to finally break into the world market and spread out in her horizons. She made it pretty big here in the states…"

"You still run the business according this," Booth said looking down at the documents in front of him.

Danie nodded, "Yes, I still run the business. I inherited everything. I still give my input on designs and make a few here and there. Mom's assistant took over lead design after mom's body wasn't found after six months."

"Isabella Foxworth?"

"That's right, she and mom met back in LA. They met while she was doing a small show that ended up taking off to new venues. All of the high end celebrities and big name designers wanted contracts with my mom, Bella thought it was an opportunity to introduce herself…since she was the accessory designer. So mom didn't see any harm in it and took her on the offer."

"And you have another brother?" Booth looked at her with an odd expression.

"That dumbass is someone I do not count as an older brother or any blood relation. He was from mom's first marriage. Grandmother being Korean tried to match mom up with all the nice Korean boys and rich white boys, soon to be doctors and such."

"So wait," Booth chuckled. "You know that means you guys fit the Asian stereotype on your mother's side?"

"Oh you're enjoying this," Danie laughed. "Yes, my grandmother and mother were the typical stereotypical Asians. So mom caved in since she was still fairly young and married a guy grandma thought was great. He was going to be a doctor and studying to be really rich!"

"So you say that which such enthusiasm…"

"Shut up, Seeley," Danie rolled her eyes and Booth raised his arms with a smirk. He motioned for her to continue, "Anyway mom finds out he is having sex with anyone with a vagina. She's pregnant at the time with stupid Damien Sung. Mom filed for divorce and after mom walks in on him in a threesome on their bed."

"Is this a bad time," FBI psychologist Lance Sweets walked in. Booth sat back in his seat as Danie looked over her shoulder. "Ummm, who is this? She is dressed in a suit assuming FBI…"

"Very good there," Danie smirked. "He looks awfully young, who is he?"

"This is Sweets, FBI shrink."

"Psychologist," Lance corrected.

Booth growled, "Yeah, Yeah. Anyway, this is Agent Booth from Texas."

"Agent Booth?"

"I'm Special Agent Daniella Booth," Danie said holding out her hand and Lance took it. He shook her hand and looked between the two Booths.

"So are you guys related?"

"I'm his half-sister from the _daddy_ side," Danie stated. "Just met today."

"Oh, wow. Do we need…"

"Sweets, not right now. I'm assuming you found something out from reading the files. What you got for the suspect profiling?"

"Uh, yeah how do I go about this because if I say Agent Booth I'm assuming that both of you will respond…"

"Danie is fine for me. I'm technically not on the case as an agent," Danie informed him. "I'm the daughter of the victim."

"Oh, ok well. The one with the most motive would be the designs partner and the wayward son." Sweets said handing Booth the file. "Daughter was at one time considered a suspect, but she doesn't have a clear motive. Mother and daughter shared everything, she had total access to all of accounts and the company there was never a need for daughter to kill the mother."

"Thanks, I think…" Danie looked at the young psychologist with an arched eyebrow. "So does that mean I'm clear doc?"

"Well yeah," Sweets said. "Elizabeth Honey was extremely wealthy, well known, you were photographed together at every major event here in the states for the Fashion World. You even modeled for some of your mother's designs." Sweets handed Booth photos and Danie groaned, "You photograph nicely by the way."

"Thanks."

"Now the partner only received some of the share and the oldest son was left out of the picture."

"Yeah, because he stayed with his father by his father's request," Danie said as Booth handed her the file Sweets handed.

"Right, but he was always aware of who you mother was and what she did for a living. He also knew about you," Sweets added. "The lack of being recognized of being related to someone famous can do something to someone's psyche."

"Well after the divorce didn't his dad get full custody and mom had visitation rights," Danie asked reading through the files.

"That's correct," Sweets stated. "Please correct me if I'm wrong, but usually the eldest son in Asian cultures is to receive their parents' legacy?"

Danie nodded, "Usually yes. However now a days in most Asian society it's just the oldest child."

"Did he resent you in a way for being so close to your mother?" Sweets asked and sat down in the spare chair in Booth's office. "Or resent his father who kept him away from her?"

"I really couldn't tell you, I didn't really spend a lot of time with him. He would visit every Christmas and Easter that was about it." Danie replied, "The best person who could've answered that would be mom. Whenever he came to visit Mom would spend one on one time with him while I was spending time with my grandparents. I didn't mind because my grandparents spoiled me rotten."

Sweets smiled, "So you barely spent time with him?"

"Well mom would be stressed after he left, saying he was nothing but a pain in the ass. When he hit his teens he would steal cash out of her purse," Danie continued. "He would take things and pawn them off. Mom got to the point where she had enough and told his father to stop sending him because she didn't want an older brother like him in my life. That I was better off with Eddie's sons than his one."

"Well I see…." Sweets stoped talking when he heard a phone ring. Danie pulled her phone out and she answered. Sweets was shocked when he heard the name that escaped her lips, "Did she just say Zack, like Dr. Zack Addy, who I haven't seen in two years?"

Booth nodded, "Long story short, she evaluated him, said he wasn't crazy and made some deal with Caroline and a Judge, and now he works for the FBI in Texas."

"Wait, what how? Just like that?" Sweets asked confused. Sweets began listening in on Danie's side of the conversation.

"Dinner with the Hodgins family? And other people from the Jeffersonsion? Sure, I don't mind…Awww the Hodgins have a baby? How sweet! I really can't wait!"

Sweets looked over at Booth, "Is she and Zack…"

"They are apparently a couple," Booth answered. "I don't know the details, so don't ask me."

"Ok, well I don't how much longer I'm going to be here but I'll call once I'm done here." Danie said and hung up the phone. She looked at the two men glaring at her, "What?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, you pretty much have been with Danie since then?" Hodgins asked as the lab group were in the lounge eating lunch.

Zack nodded, "That's correct."

"Did you know that she was Booth's biological half-sister," Brennan asked in her normal tone of voice. "The resemblance between the two of them is uncanny."

"I made the conclusion from first her name when she introduced herself at our first meeting and then I noticed the structural similarities," Zack answered. "Though I must admit she is much more visually pleasing to look at than Agent Booth."

Hodgins laughed, "She is hot."

"Don't let Angela hear you say that," Cam said with a smile. "You seem happier Zack."

Zack nodded, "I am. Danie is an amazing person."

"HEY BONES!" Everyone looked over the railing down to bottom floor. Both Booths were down below and Sweets, "Bones, did you want to go visit some suspects?"

"I'll be right there!" Brennan moved to head down the stairs.

"You guys find out anything from the remains," Booth hollered again.

"Is that really necessary loud mouth," Danie put her hands on her hips.

Booth turned to face his younger sister, he had to look down since she was only about five feet four, in her heels she hit five feet six. "What you gonna do about it short stuff?"

"Is that a challenge old man," Danie taunted him with a smirk on her lips.

Booth smirked, "Old man? Alright shorty, bring it on!"

"Booth, aren't we going to go visit suspects?" Brennan asked as she saw the playful sibling banter. She had to smile as it reminded her of her and Russ when they were children. However this was two adults making up for lost time in a way. She had to admit was very interesting in a personal and anthropological point of view.

"I'll be right there Bones," Booth said and looked back at his younger sister. "I'll deal with you later shorty!"

"Bring it, because it's on like donkey kong," Danie said and Booth smiled his huge boyish smile. Sweets was enjoying it and finally someone else that used the modern younger slang other than him.

"Wow, she is a lot like him," Cam said watching from above. Hodgins and Zack both looked at her, "I've known Booth and his brother for over 15 years. She has a lot of his personality traits."

"I've noticed that from my time with Danie, she has a lot of Agent Booth's mannerisms," Zack added in.

Cam nodded, "I could see that."

"See what," Danie asked as she joined the group in the lounge area. Zack smiled and walked over to his lovely girlfriend and partner, "Dr. Addy…"

Zack just smiled, "Dr. Sayoran and Dr. Hodgins were just noticing what I noticed two years ago."

"Oh, how you think I'm a lot like my older brother," Danie said not surprised. "Zack has been telling me this since I first met him."

"I see," Cam said with a smile. "Well we have some news about what could have happened to your mother."

"Oh," Danie said as Cam led them down stairs. "We can't really discern yet what happened first or if there was more than one attacker."

"So there is a possibility there was more than one killer," Danie asked as they made their way to the platform. "Wow, the bones are super clean…"

"Well yes…"

"Hodgins, simple words. Danie doesn't like large vocabulary and extra information, just straight to the point," Zack interrupted his friend and Hodgins nodded. Zack had informed him that Danie's temper is much like Booth's except being a woman made it worse. She would be quick to snap if a person was giving her the run around.

"Right, I was able to clean the bones off any particulates after I took samples of course," Hodgins informed Danie. "Some of the particulates show the weapon that was used to stab her multiple times was that of an average kitchen knife."

"So a household item was used to stab my mother over and over again," Danie asked with a look of disgust. "I can never look at cooking the same way again."

"You say that every time if a household item was used in a murder case," Zack said holding onto Danie's hand. Danie welcomed his silent support.

"The bullet wound seems to be that of a military issued gun," Cam said pointing to the bullet hold in the skeleton. "Did you know anyone other than you who had a gun?"

"Damien Sung, my mom's first son," Danie sighed. "Also his father, Daniel Sung. Even though Daniel Sung was a doctor, he spent some time in the Army and after he finished his time in the military he got one of his own to keep at home. So either one of them, you don't think both of them could be…"

"Well from the angle of the stab wounds the attacker had to be taller than Elizabeth Honey," Zack stated. He felt her hand hold onto his tighter, he knew this was not easy for her. She was finally finding out what happened to her mother. "Even the angle of the bullet wound suggests that she shot by someone of the same relative height if she was standing but if she was shot after the fact on the ground it would leave us to believe one killer."

"So she was stabbed, she fought back…"

"Yes, there are some abrasions on her arms, showing that she did indeed struggled," Cam added in. "From what Dr. Brennan and Zack was able to discern from today's examination of the body. Dr. Hodgins is still working on finding where she was originally was before being thrown into the water."

"So she wasn't in the water after death?"

"I don't believe so," Hodgins stated. "There are some kinds of _dirt_ on what was left of her clothing and her purse; it might even give us the murder scene."

"Wow," Danie looked over at Zack. "No wonder you want to come back here. The equipment is much better than our lab in Texas."

"You want to come back," Hodgins said with a smile.

Zack looked over at his friend, "I've considered it from time to time, yes."

Cam smiled because she figured what Hodgins was thinking, "Well if you do find your way back here after the case Dr. Addy, we would love to have you back with us at the Jeffersonian."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You seem lost in your thoughts, Danie," Zack said as looked over from the passenger side. Danie smiled, "Smiling is not going to change my concern that I am feeling."

"I can't fool you any more can I," Danie sighed. "I never thought that there could've been two people trying to kill my mother."

"Do you think her first husband and Damien would have gone after your mother," Zack asked.

"I probably thought at one point yes, but I try to ignore memories of them…"

"Maybe it's time to recall those memories, especially when this go to trial you are going need to be able to testify," Zack informed her and held her hand that was on the automatic shifter. "I know there was painful times that you do not wish to recall, especially when Daniel went to visit your mother while you were away but maybe it will be the key in this case."

Danie nodded, "You know I haven't really cried cried since my mother's death. I told myself if I ever found the bastard that this to my mom I would deck him one and finally become human again."

"I do not understand, you are already human…"

"I speaking metaphorically, I feel like I lost part of me when my mom died and her case wasn't solved," Danie sadly smiled. "So after five years if it can finally close and goes to trial, I feel like I put my mother to rest and feel whole again even though she isn't here anymore."

"I don't think you stopped being human, Danie. I think you held strong until you could lay your mother to rest," Zack said and kissed the back of her hand. She often forgot how affectionate he could be when no one was looking. "I think once you get the closure for this case I think you will allow yourself to cry cry."

"I love how you know me," Danie said with a warm smile. "Well, here is my DC house."

"Just how many houses do you own," Zack asked as they got out of the car.

Danie winked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I often forget that you are very wealthy," Zack said with a smile as they were unloading their things from the trunk of the rental car.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes. It is a good thing," Zack said as they made their way to the front door. "We only have about an hour before we meet up with Hodgins and Angela. I'm assuming Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth will be present at this event as well."

"Speaking of which, what can you tell me about Brennan and my brother?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

**Brooke.h16: **was this update soon enough? :D

**Dharmamonkey: **Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying the story thus far. :D

Thank you also to everyone that has this on their subscription list.

The Lady with the Expensive Purse

**Disclaimers**: Bones is owned by their creators and network. I do not claim them except for a certain fictional characters I created for this story. Set post season 6

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Three

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"How do I look?" Brennan asked Booth as he hugged her from behind. His arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her cheek softly.

"You know I always think you look beautiful," Booth smiled against her cheek. "Why are you so worried, Bones?"

"I want to look nice for your sister's approval," Brennan stated simply. "She is your family member and it's only natural that family should approve…"

"Wait, what? I just met the woman today and you want to impress her? Bones, you didn't even try to impress Jared or Parker when you first met them?"

"Well we weren't a couple then," Brennan replied. "We are now. I don't want for her and I to have some kind of estranged relationship. She is your family and it's important for family to give their approval of the one the chosen to be in a relationship with beyond that of a sexual relationship."

"Bones, she's with Zack, you're former assistant, I'm sure you won't disapprove of you." Booth said as he twirled her around to face him. "Besides, you are carrying her future niece or nephew, she's gonna love you."

Brennan smiled, "You think?"

"I know so," Booth kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Thank you, Seeley…"

"My name sounds so sexy coming off of your lips," Booth kissed her again. "Say it again…"

Brennan smiled, "Seeley…" She received another kiss on the lips but this time more passionate, "If you keep doing that we won't make it to dinner for you to get better acquainted with your sister."

"We can be fashionably late," Booth smiled as kissed her again. He had to admit that he was excited when she had announced she was pregnant and he was the father. He felt as if he could have jumped up to the moon with joy.

They had become a couple right after her announcement granted they still had their quarrels they were famous to have. They were able to work as partners even after their announcement of being a couple to Sweets and their pregnancy announcements to the squint squad of the Jeffersonian. Angela was screaming on the phone when Brennan had called her, Booth could have sworn she was standing right there with as loud as she was. It had been three months since then and he even gotten Brennan to call him by his first name. It led to much other things because he just loved how she said his name.

"No, no." Brennan said as she wiggled out of his arms with a smile. "Doesn't mean we can't have some exciting dessert later, after dinner when we get home."

"Bones, don't be mean!"

"I don't know what you mean," Brennan said teasing him and Booth looked defeated. He just chuckled as he saw Brennan putting on her shoes.

"You're killing me bones, you're killing me."

"How could I possibly be doing that when I'm standing right here," Brennan said with a confused look on her face. "Besides that would be irrational considering I plan on having our baby's father very involved in his or her life."

"Bones have you ever watched Sandlot, oh wait never mind," Booth said as Brennan was ready.

"What, I want to know," Brennan said as she followed Booth out of her apartment door. "Booth! Booth!"

"Chop Chop, Bones!" Booth shouted playfully.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey sweetie over here," Angela waved with her free arm. She had three month old Michael in her other. Brennan and Booth sat down at the table. Cam was there, so was intern Daisy Wick along with her significant other Sweets. The table was still missing two people but it was still early enough before they were late. "Looking good sweetie, you still aren't showing yet. So jealous of your physique."

"Thanks, Ange." Brennan said as Booth took a sit next to his lady. "Isn't this going to be too loud for the baby with the music, the decibel level is more than likely too high for the baby?"

"Don't worry, Michael sleeps like a rock just like his daddy. Besides we're far enough from the dance floor that it won't bother him." Angela said with a smile, "So what's Danie like? Hodgins has been filling me in since he got home. I heard she's a hottie."

"Well she is a Booth," Booth said with a smirk. "Of course it's part of our DNA."

Cam laughed, "Wow, Booth. Geesh."

"What? She's a Booth, we're all good looking."

"Full of yourself much," Angela said with a laugh. She then looked out in the crowd and her mouth dropped, "Guys look!" Everyone looked to where Angela was pointing, it was Zack dancing with Danie. The music that was playing was a bit of a Latin beat and it didn't seem to bother Zack one bit. "Wow, our little Zack is very sexy with his lady….and you were right Hodgins, she's hot! I cannot blame Zack one bit for leaving to go to Texas."

"Well, all I can say where was she when Zack was asking me all his sex questions," Hodgins said with his mouth hanging open. "So not only is Zack a Pavarotti but also not too shabby on the dance floor…I wonder if his mom made him take dancing lessons too as a kid."

"Well, even if he did I'm sure his mother would blush at the way he is dancing with her," Angela said as everyone was watching the couple on the dance floor. "I wonder when they got here…"

"While everyone is here, I wanted to ask how you would feel if I request for Zack to work at the Jeffersonian for a while. Considering that Dr. Brennan is pregnant and she will be unable to perform some of her duties once she is in her third trimester. We would still have the intern rotation of course but an extra pair of eyes to help on our cases and exhibits for the Jeffersonian could be handy," Camille asked as everyone looked at her like she didn't even need to ask that question, "Dr. Brennan will still be allowed to work in the lab of course but certain field work wouldn't be advisable later on. I looked through Zack's file of his accomplishments while working in the FBI and well…let's just say all of its stellar work."

"What does Danie think about it," Booth asked. "Does she even want to come back to the city where her mother was murdered?"

"I've actually spoken to Zack briefly about this offer. Apparently Zack has spoken to Danie about transferring to the DC branch," Cam informed him. "It's something they have discussed prior to this case even landed in our lab."

"That doesn't answer the question," Brennan added.

Sweets nodded, "If what I can tell they are a very in sync couple, one unit. If one were to wish to move they would talk about it like most couples would. It would have to be a collective decision not just one or the other. I highly doubt the couple would wish to be separated or even wish to end their relationship."

"Don't do your shrink stuff here, Sweets," Booth said as the waiter approached their table. "Besides let's order something I'm starving!"

"Well, well Z-man, you got some moves out there," Hodgins stated as Zack pulled out a chair for Danie.

"He pulled out the chair for her, how sweet!" Angela said with goo goo eyes and Hodgins knew he was going to be in trouble later.

"Danie and I took a ballroom dancing class together, she thought it would be a good way for us to learn to trust each other," Zack informed him.

"Though ballroom dancing," Daisy asked a bit confused.

Danie nodded, "After a pair is put into the intermediate class, you start doing lifts and stunts together. The female dancer is the one usually trusting the male partner to not drop her, in the process the male partner must have trust in his own strength to not make a mistake. Zack was actually quite a natural, didn't take us very long before they wanted to move us up into the advance classes."

"Wow," Hodgins nodded showing that he was impressed.

"Ok, so I'm dying to know how you two hooked up. And I don't mean how you ended up working together Hodgins filled me in on that." Angela said cutting right to the chase.

"Yes, I'm quite curious myself." Brennan said taking a sip of her water once it had arrived at their table.

"From what Zack as told me about you all…I would say we are very close to how Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth were, we were fairly similar to how they interacted with each other."

"Please, you two didn't take like a century to get together like they did," Angela said wanting more than just a simple explanation. She turned her attention to Danie, "So, fill us in on the romance. You know the juicy details…"

Danie laughed, "Well…soon as I got him to Texas we had a case. The director of course had no pity on the fact I had just gotten off a plane with my new charge. He handed me the case file and told me my bone whisperer and I needed to get to the crime scene pronto. We quickly went to my car that was in the long term parking and made our way to the crime scene. Zack quickly went over to the body and was examining the body using big words. The other agents looked at me confused. So I told Zack sometimes for the lesser beings it was better to use simple language so they could understand."

"Danie and I had an in-depth conversation using those large terminology while we were on the flight so I didn't see what the problem was. So I told Danie, that I would comply even though she knew what I was describing to her, she is deceptively highly intelligent just with more social skills."

"I realized what Judge Snider wanted me to do from that moment," Danie looked over at Zack. "Give him a makeover, not the physical one but to help him work with people outside of his realm and see a few things in a broader spectrum."

"My first perception of this task for Danie was going to be a futile attempt. People cannot just simply change their mannerisms overnight."

"That would be a logical way to think of it," Brennan stated.

"I told Zack I wasn't assigned with him to change his mannerisms overnight but to help him be more able to see things in a different pair of eyes."

"I responded that was impossible that our brains would not be able to do such a function."

"I was able to tell after about two months when he was thinking out loud when working on a case or if he was trying to explain something. So I had become the Zack translator for the bureau and other people were able to start seeing the difference as well."

"Don't forget that Director Larson wanted us to live together or in the general Area," Zack informed her.

Angela smirked, "Really now, how interesting."

"At first Zack was given a living space of his own, however since Zack being the genius he is, Larson thought it would be best if Zack lived with someone. He didn't think the tracking unit was enough and more interaction with a person would be more beneficial for him."

"I informed Director Larson that was a bad idea that people would jump to conclusions about the professional relationship I was to have with Danie."

"Makes sense," Sweets said as he continued to listen in but of course using his psychological analysis of the couple as well. "We as humans always tend to jump to conclusions when a male and female are living in the same space."

"I caved in eventually, so Zack moves in with me into my place. I had a spare room already set up for guests and such, so I just had him move in there. It ended up working out professionally pretty well at first since we could work on the case while we were at home."

"It was quite efficient. We were able to solve cases much more quickly after this living arrangement was made. Also the requirements of Danie to work with me as far as making me more socially acceptable in the work place and broaden my perspective was moving quite nicely according to the psychologist in charge of my evaluation had observed. He said I was making great progress while working with Danie."

"Well if that were the case then Booth and I should have spent more time together like that," Brennan stated and Booth looked at her like she had a second head. "What?"

"Us living together that early on, I don't think so. You hated my guts remember?"

"You were very unpleasant at that time."

"I was unpleasant wait a minute…"

"Guys, we know about you two already. I want to know about these two," Angela said pointing over at the younger couple. "You can inform all about your story to lady Booth later, right now I want this scoop."

Danie laughed, "So time passes. Zack is making even more progress and things started happening…"

"Oh like what?" Angela's eyes light up like the fourth of July.

"She tripped over something in the lab and I caught her," Zack informed the very eager Woman was dying for details. "It was the first time we really had that close of contact with one another."

"It was in front of Larson and he saw us two. He did the whole cough to get your attention thing," Danie laughed at the memory.

"You two lived together, how was that the first close contact?" Hodgins was a little baffled by the statement.

"Our faces were very close to each other, when we worked together we keep a professional distance so to speak," Danie informed him. "He never held me until then. Larson started thinking of what could happen between us and got the whole office involved in getting us together."

"Danie had not had a boyfriend since her time there according to Director Larson," Zack informed the now extremely curious Hodgins, Angela was be rubbing off on him since he was now as interested as his wife. Hodgins would have been curious none the less but the level of interest seems to match that of his wife. "The director thought she and I could be a good fit, which was his exact words."

"So the big Christmas Party is approaching, and by this time we had been working together for about six months," Danie smiled at the memory. "Mistletoe was hanging everywhere, purposely by everyone in the office."

"So sparks were flying for six months," Angela's eyes lit up as she knew something juicy was coming her way.

Danie nodded, "There were more of those _accidental_ close moments either from my clumsy quick paced manner or a set up from the other agents. It was building and I think everyone saw that. Larson got the idea for us to just go ahead and kiss under the mistletoe."

"We had walked out of the elevator to our main floor and Danie was not pleased at the sight. She walked straight to her office and uttered many words of her disapproval of their practical joke," Zack informed them. "We worked on a case we had been working on for the past few days, time had passed by quickly that day it would seem and it was time for the party."

"We went home and changed, well I did." Danie looked over at Zack, "We arrived at the hall that was hosting the party, next thing I know I was grabbed by an agent and so was Zack. We were shoved underneath a very large hanging mistletoe."

"Director Larson announced it was tradition when a pair is underneath the mistletoe they were to kiss, and it wasn't some quick kiss on the cheek," Zack recalling those events with a smile. "He patted me on the back and told me to hurry up and kiss the pretty lady."

Angela squealed, "So you two kissed under the mistletoe."

"So did Booth and I, while my father and Russ were still in prison. It was Caroline's way of being puckish," Brennan informed them.

"Yes sweetie but you two didn't end up a couple," Angela patted her best friend's hand. "These two did, right?"

"As Danie would have said, the kiss was magical." Zack turned to look at Danie. "We didn't at first speak to each other after the kiss but when we arrived back at our residence…"

"Let's just say we sealed the deal in more ways than one," Danie said and Angela was very giddy. "We've been together since then. Stolen moments here and there, trying to keep things professional at work but everyone knew so it wasn't a big deal if we embraced here and there."

"You do seem a lot different Zack," Sweets said looking at the fellow young doctor. "In a good way of course, it would seem however how this was managed is just what you needed. And Agent Booth, sorry to say the younger Agent Booth seems to have it together way better than you and Dr. Brennan ever did…"

"I agree on that," Cam said raising her glass. "I'm glad to have you both here with us granted it's under not a happiest circumstance but we still need to look for the positive sides of things."

Danie smiled, "I'm glad we came too." Danie raised her glass, "I've only met you all today but I've heard much about you all. So here is to good friends…" She turned to Brennan and Booth, "and to family."

"Here! Here!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Seeley," Brennan turned onto her side as Booth turned over to face his lovely anthropologist. She touched his face gently, "She is a lot like you, you know…"

Booth smiled as the two lay in bed and Brennan propped herself up on her arm as she placed her face in the palm of her hand. "Yeah, but she reminds me a little bit of Jared too, that daring side of her."

"I think she is more like you," Brennan added. "She has more structural similarity in her face to yours. Her hair and eye color most definitely match yours, her mother had green eyes according to her picture we were able to find. Also her mother had dark red hair, for a mixed cultural child…her mother seemed to favor her father's hair and eye color."

"So Danie took on the Booth traits over her mother's side," Booth asked.

"It would seem your father's genes were the stronger of the two as far as Danie's features are concerned. However there is some evidence of her mother as well, since Danie looks much more feminine than you."

"I would hope so Bones. It would be a little awkward to call her my sister if she wasn't a woman."

"Well in some cultures, males that would appear more feminine were considered women…or treated more like women since they were considered to be very frail like a woman."

"Ya know what Bones, this conversation can continue tomorrow morning, my brain hurts after you saying that pretty boys are treated like women," Booth said with a groan.

"I was just informing you…"

"I know, but tomorrow is our another big day on the case and this weekend we have Parker," Booth informed her.

"Do you think we should introduce Parker to Danie? She is family," Brennan laid her head back on the pillow. "I would think it would be beneficial for the two of them to meet."

"I'll talk to Danie tomorrow, right now sleep Bones, sleep."

"I don't feel like sleeping thought, Seeley…" Brennan whispered into Booth's ear. He growled and she knew she had got him. She was always playing with a certain body part of his, "But if you want to sleep…"

"Shut up!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey buddy," Booth greeted his son with a big hug. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too, Dad! Did you find out yet if I'm having a brother or sister yet," Parker asked as he entered his father's apartment the weekends were always much more lively with the young blonde Booth. "If you and Bones are together why do you two still live in separate places?"

Booth shook his head at his son's insightfulness, "We've been talking about it Parks. We haven't decided yet if we are going to just move into her place or my place. Or we might just buy a big house."

"Oh ok, so where is Bones?"

"I'm right here Parker," Brennan said as she walked out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. Parker quickly went to hug her.

"I didn't hurt the baby did I?"

"No Parker you didn't, don't worry about it," Brennan said patted Parker on his head. "Your future baby brother or sister will be fine."

"When do I get to find out if I have baby brother or sister," Parker asked. "When do I get to tell people you two going to get married?"

"Soon enough," Booth said with a smile. "But umm…we have a surprise…"

"What, what?"

"Your father found out he has a long lost sister a few days ago," Brennan stated as they sat down on the couch.

"Dad you have a long lost sister?"

"Yeah bud, she's your aunt. I talked with her yesterday and I wanted to know …"

"Yeah of course I want to meet her, she's family! Is she cool like you Bones?" Parker asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Well I still need to ask her to see what time she can meet us."

"Call her right now dad!"

"Well, you see…"

"You didn't get her phone number dad," Parker said crossing his arms. "Dad, really geesh."

"Hey, whoa take it easy there buddy…"

"I can call the lab and see if Zack is there," Brennan said as she reached for her cell phone. "Since we are spending the weekend with Parker, I'm assuming they asked Zack to oversee the remains today at the lab."

"Yeah!" Brennan had to smile at the young Booth's enthusiasm.

"Yes, Cam is Zack there? Can you ask if he has Danie's contact information…oh she's there right now?"

"Let's go to the Jeffersonian dad! I wanna meet her!"

"Settle down buddy…"

"Yes Cam, it's Parker. Booth informed him about Danie and he is anxious to meet her." Brennan looked over at the two males her in life and smiled, "They are getting her on the phone now."

"Really?"

"Yes, Danie…It's Temprance. Booth and I were wondering if you could meet us somewhere for lunch…Would the Diner be alright…Oh, Zack would know where it is. When can you meet us there? Great, see you soon."

"What did she say?" Parker asked with his big pouty brown eyes.

"She said she can meet us in thirty minutes at the Diner with Zack."

"Who's Zack?"

"Her boyfriend," Booth said as he stood up to get ready. He needed to find his socks and then his shoes. Booth stopped after he heard Parker's next question.

"So I'm gonna have a new uncle too?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Now Parker, you need to be on your best behavior…"

"Booth, Parker will be fine. He's just excited to meet his aunt on his father's side. It's someone new and exciting to him." Brennan said as she took another bite out of her food.

"Yeah, I can see that thanks."

"Is that her," Parker asked pointing out the window. The couple looked out to see it was indeed Danie walking up with Zack to the diner. "She looks a lot like you Dad!"

"Well she is a Booth, Parks. Of course we're going to look a little alike." Booth looked over at Brennan, "He sees a resemblance and he's ten."

"Well the two of you have very similar features," Brennan pointed out.

"She's really pretty," Parker added in as the couple just walked into the diner. Parker waved and Danie waved back. She and Zack approached the table and only saw room for one more.

"I can sit over here," Zack pointing to the high top area.

"Are you my Aunt's boyfriend?" Parker asked looking up at Zack.

"That would be a correct," Zack said and the young blonde circled around him.

Danie had to smile, "Like father, like son."

"I guess you're alright, how did you meet my aunt?"

"I was not aware I was the one to be interrogated, I thought this meeting was for you to get to know your aunt," Zack looked over at Booth who just shrugged. Booth was definitely enjoying the show.

"Yeah, but you're her boyfriend so that means I should get to know you too," Parker added in. "Besides Aunt Danie is family, I'm sure I'll be spending a lot of time with her, right dad?"

"Well, that's up to your Aunt Danie…"

Danie smiled, "Well if you guys already ate why don't we go to a park? We can shoot a few hoops or something to help break the ice."

"Cool. That sounds awesome!" Parker stated as he sat back to down to finish his food on his plate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Author Notes:

Young and excited Parker I've always thought that little boy is too cute! See you next update!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone had a great Father's Day Weekend for those father's still here with us and those that honor in memory. Here is an update! Thanks again to all that are keeping with the story and those that sent messages. I am glad you are enjoying this.

The Lady with the Expensive Purse

**Disclaimers**: Bones is owned by their creators and network. I do not claim them except for a certain fictional characters I created for this story. Set post season 6

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Four

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The group found their way to a park as Booth was playing basketball with Parker versus Danie and Zack. Zack at first protested saying he wasn't in the proper foot wear but Danie convinced him otherwise. Telling him if she could play in high heels, Zack could easily play in his nice dress shoes. The teams would switch as Brennan watched with a warm smile. She was taking the time to observe how the three Booths acted as if there was no time that ever separated them. They acted as if they had known each other for years as Parker and Danie seemed to interact extremely well with each other. All she could think about how great Danie would be with the unborn child, she would finally start having a complete family soon. Sure, Max and Russ were back in her life, but something about this feeling was different. She knew her family was growing and something much more special would come out of this new meeting, something that lasts for a life time.

"So, you going to sit here all day," Brennan looked up to see Danie smiled down at her. "Come shoot a few hoops…"

"I don't think that is a wise idea."

"We're not going to play as teams but a round of horse. All you have to do is shoot the ball, you won't be hurting the baby," Danie said holding out her hand. Brennan smiled as she took her hand as Danie helped her up. Parker was excited that Brennan had come to join in on the fun.

"That was not fair, you cheated," Brennan said as she gently pushed Booth away from her. "You can't force me to miss like that!"

"What, it's all in good fun Bones," Booth said with his charming smile plastered on his face.

"Dad can be pretty bad at times," Parker nodded as Danie laughed. "You're pretty cool Zack. I approve you for my aunt, you're kinda like Bones when you talk."

"Thank you, I think." Zack said with a smile and Danie kissed him on the cheek.

"What did I tell you," Brennan told Booth. "Family members feel the need to approve of their loved one's mates."

"Yeah, yeah. Anthropological hoop lah!" Booth rolled his eyes, "Parker is a kid…."

"Yes, but he understands the social norm of approving new additions to his current family," Brennan stated.

"He's a kid…"

"Children are extremely perceptive of their surroundings especially of their immediate family members," Zack stated as Danie gently back handed him in the chest. "What?"

"How about dinner later tonight," Danie suggested. "You guys can come over to our place and I'm sure we have enough entertainment for the little guy." Parker hugged his new found aunt, "That's of course you guys don't already have premade plans."

"No, that sounds great."

"Dad, don't forget to get her phone number so we don't have a repeat of this morning," Parker looked at his father sternly.

"Ok ok, I can't get her number when you're hugging your aunt like that," Booth said and Danie laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Parker seems to have bonded with Danie quite well," Brennan said as they all sat down to watch some TV. "His affection for her is clearly evident in his wanting to hug her. I even heard him say _I love you_ to her."

"Yeah, I think I have to agree with you," Booth looked over at Brennan. "I also think Danie approves of you, Bones. She seems to like you a lot."

"How can you tell?"

"Well one example would be that she went over to get you to join in our family fun," Booth smiled. "No one told her to do that, she did that all on her own."

"I'm glad she did," Brennan took a sip out of her cup. "She makes Zack very happy. She is just what he needed, just like you for me."

"You don't say?"

"I mean there are times you still act extremely childish but…"

"But?"

"You helped me to overcome my imperviousness and learn to trust in people. You knew me when no one else would get to know me. I have always been appreciative of that."

"Thanks Bones," Booth kissed her cheek.

"Is it time to go over to Aunt Danie's place yet?" Parker asked from his position on floor.

"Not yet bud, it's still early. They are probably still at the lab trying to figure out a case Bones and I've been working on," Booth informed his son.

"Is Aunt Danie going to stay here in DC with us?"

"Would you like her to?"

"Yeah, she's cool! Much cooler than Uncle Jared. She was playing basketball in her high heel shoes with us. She's a better shot than you too dad. I mean she was making this far shots in three point range…"

"Gee, you meet your aunt for one day and your old man is not cool anymore," Booth trying to act like his feelings were hurt but his son knew better. "Alright, I have to admit playing in girly shoes is pretty awesome."

"Brennan," the two Booth boys didn't even hear her phone ring as Booth was trying to defend his honor in front of his son, and Parker was talking about how great Aunt Danie was and her boyfriend Zack. "So you were able to determine she was stabbed first than shot. That's great work. Thank you for keeping me informed."

"So, Elizabeth Honey wasn't dead from the stabbing?"

"Is this about your case?" Parker asked very interested in the case.

"Cover your ears Parker." His son just pouted at him and did what he was asked to do. "So the gun shot killed her?"

"Well her attacker probably stabbed her repeatedly in what looks like a form of rage since there is no form of pattern on the stab wounds. The gunshot wound was the attempt to finish her off once she wasn't dead from the multiple stabbings."

"So we are back down to one killer," Booth said. "Well, from all the people we've questioned so far are people that use to work with her. Foxworth is still at the top of the list…"

"But we haven't been able to question the ex-husband or her son," Brennan added in. "So I think Foxworth should be out of the equation since it did require someone taller than Foxworth to kill the victim."

"So all the arrows point towards the ex-husband or son," Booth's brain was working in overdrive. "I'll have the guys run checks on them. Daniel Sung is a doctor he can't be too hard to track down. If Damien was much of a trouble maker as Danie said he was, then more than likely he is in some kind of detention center as we speak!"

"Or just got out of one…"

"Can we go over to Aunt Danie's place now?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Not quite the dinner conversation I was expecting," Danie said as she was setting up the table. Brennan was helping her as the boys were in the living room playing a video game. "So all the evidence points towards either Daniel or Damien?"

"That's what Booth and I have concluded, yes. Danie, I have a question why did your mother name you Daniella?"

"In Korean custom it's tradition to name your children with similar sounding names," Danie informed her. "Since mom married Daniel, she named their son Damien…the first two letters being the same."

"Like the first syllable of the name?"

"Correct, and since mom had a second child she stuck with tradition. You can take the woman out of Korea but you can't take the Korea out of her," Danie responded. "Also one of mom's best friend's growing up was Danielle…she died in a terrible car accident before their high school graduation. So she also named me after her."

"So multiple reasons behind you name," Brennan stated softly. "Did Daniel Sung know your name?"

"He thought she was naming me after him, in hopes that she was still in love with him and form of reconciliation," Danie responded. "Of course when he found out I wasn't named for any of those reasons, he threw a fit. Daniel said he never liked my name saying that my name shouldn't follow true to customs since I was not from the same father as my other sibling. Saying it was an insult to their culture."

"Did you two ever meet?"

Danie stopped for a second, "The first time I saw him was at one of mom's shows when he had just dropped off Damien. Mom always tried to avoid me meeting them saying it wasn't worth it and we had enough troubles with Eddie wanting parental rights of me, Eddie wanted at least some visitation rights. Grandpa was late picking me up due to traffic…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I can see this is very painful for you."

"It's fine Temprance, it's just he spit on me and I remember my mom punching him right on his jaw. Telling him he wasn't even allowed to look at me because I am not his to pass judgment on. That he was an insult to tradition and culture for what he did to her all those years ago."

"Booth often says he has a gut feeling on who committed the murder when we are solving a case, do you have an intuitive feeling on who killed your mother?"

"With the facts I was given today from Zack and Hodgins' experiments, and what you told me earlier about what you and Booth have come to conclude…I would say Daniel."

"Why…"

"Damien as much of an idiot he is, he would never hurt mom. Mom had like a trust fund in his name that he inherited after mom was declared dead. It was a large sum of money to keep him out of trouble for the rest of his life. He gets a steady amount from it every month, like an allowance." Danie added in, "Mom might not have liked Daniel but when Damien was there with her even when he would mess up…she still saw him as her son. No matter what he did, he was still her little boy she didn't get to raise because Daniel was trying to get back at her for making him look terrible."

"Do you talk to Damien at all?"

Danie shook her head, "The last time I spoke with him was during the initial investigation of my mother's disappearance and later in the judge's office when he said the judge said he was sorry that they were going to declare her dead after they had found a large puddle of blood that matched my mother's DNA and failure to locate a body."

"I lost my mother too, it was only later I found out how she died after she and my father left my brother and I, I cannot completely understand what you are feeling but…"

"Thanks Temprance," Danie said and she hugged the older woman. "Just knowing you can sympathize is enough for me."

"You're welcome," Booth walked in to see the scene in front of him. He smiled, there was something magical that happened in here and he wasn't going to ruin it. He walked back out to the living room to rejoin Zack. Parker was fascinated with him since he sounded so much like his Bones in his explanations.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A blonde woman walked up to an empty office, it was a Monday morning and yet the people around her were busy working on something. She had gotten a tip from a fellow reporter and wanted to scoop of this story, it was more for the investigating agent than the story was concerned. However it was a very high profile story that she believe was being kept hush hush and she wanted some answers. It wasn't like her normal story she would adventure in but she liked trying to bring light to situations being kept under the radar. She saw Caroline and quickly went up to woman, "Have you seen Agent Booth?"

Caroline recognized her immediately, "Which one?"

"What do you mean? There is only one Agent Booth that works here?"

"Sorry Cher, there is more than one Agent Booth working here and you have to verify which one you are looking for," Caroline said taking a sip of her coffee. She made a face, "Needs more sugar."

"You know too much sugar isn't good for you," another voice joining the pair.

"Thank you Agent _Booth_, I'll keep that in mind." Caroline smirked as she was followed into the break room by the blonde and Danie. "I heard they found some new evidence about your mother's cause of death."

"Yes and here are the files, there isn't enough evidence yet to place a warrant on _him_ since the squints still need to verify which exact area some of the evidence is from," Danie informed her.

"Excuse me; did Ms. Julian just call you Agent Booth?"

"Who is this blonde anorexic Barbie," Danie asked looking over the woman.

"That would be your older brother's ex-girlfriend." Caroline dryly said as she tasted her coffee, "Cherie taste this and make it better. You could always make a mean cup of joe."

"Nice to know my services are still in needed in that department," Danie chuckled. "You want it strong or warm?"

"You know right now I'm going to need a strong one. Have we found a residence yet for Daniel Sung?"

"He's been living between three different homes and none of which are in the DC area. Except for his permanent home that he once shared with my mom," Danie informed her as she poured out the coffee in Caroline's cup and began making a new one. "I don't know how he can still afford it, even though he is a doctor mom could afford ten houses…I don't know how he can afford four."

"That isn't the one you currently live in?"

"No, the house I am currently using is the one mom got after she was famous," Danie informed her. "She signed that other house over to Daniel after they divorced. There was a beach house she used not too far from DC but I put that on the market years ago when mom gave that to me as a birthday present. She would use it sometimes to escape and before she gave it to me, that's where she would house Damien on his visits."

"Excuse me!" both women looked over at the irritated blonde in the room, "I'm here to see Seeley Booth, where can I find him?"

"None of your damn business," Danie replied. "If you run into him, you'll run into him. No need to be rude Barbie."

"It's Hannah Burley, I'm a reporter not a Barbie." Hannah said, "I wanted some information about the case he is currently working on but it would seem you are the Booth I'm searching for."

"No, you were correct the first time. Seeley Booth is the Agent in charge of this case; Daniella Booth is the daughter of the victim for this case and evidence delivery girl." Caroline chuckled as Danie looked at her. "Well, it's true! You aren't the agent on the case due to the fact you're the daughter of the victim."

"Just because I'm not on the case doesn't mean I can't help out a little bit. I even brought you the evidence," Danie pointed out. "It keeps me busy, besides I can only watch Dr. Hodgins and Zack do their little experiments so many times before I burst out laughing. Besides who would bother in making your coffee so willingly…."

"How do you two have the same last name?"

"We share the same DNA of a certain male parent," Danie responded as she handed Caroline a cup of coffee. Caroline took a sip and was smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Better?"

"Much, Cherie. Now tell Seeley Booth he needs to figure out which residence he wants me to get a warrant to before he goes marching into the wrong place and finds no evidence."

"It's five year old evidence, I don't see how this will help," Danie stated following Caroline with Hannah behind her. "I would think by now most of it has to have been cleaned out or something…"

"That might be true to a certain extent. However murderers are an odd bunch, Sweets believes that he might have kept a memento of some sort, something essential to him that he might have used, hell he might have even taken a photo. To him, Lizzy was the one that got away, the one woman he cherished the most and couldn't have because she moved on. She didn't want anything to do with the man."

"True on the fact she didn't want anything to do with the man," Danie sighed. "Fine, I'll tell Seeley to check out more stuff and the Jeffersonian to dig a little deeper into the evidence."

"That's my girl," Caroline said as she sat down at her desk.

"So…"

"What are you still doing here, don't you want to write story or something…."

Hannah turned on her heels to try to go after Danie but ran into someone. "I'm sorry…"

"No it's alright it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention."

"Temperance?"

Brennan looked at the woman in front of her and was speechless, "Hannah…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Danie calm down, I can't understand you when you start speaking language that isn't English…"

"Seeley, your ex-girlfriend is walking around this building wanting information about my mother's murder case, what the hell is she doing here? Or is she using that as an excuse to come see you?"

"Hannah is here?"

"Uh yeah, didn't you hear the first time before I started ranting in Korean?"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? It's been months since Hannah and I broke up, no big deal…"

"NO BIG DEAL? Like hell yeah it is when she still has goo goo eyes for you," Danie informed her older brother. She sighed, "Look I'll leave this to you and Temperance but you break Temperance's heart I'll cut off your manhood and feed to some sharks. Got it?"

Booth looks at his younger sister terrified, "You know, you're very scary when you're angry…"

"Well, I'm looking out for my friend, the mother to my future niece or nephew, the list can go on by the way," Danie stared at her brother with her hands on her hips.

"Booth," the two siblings looked to the doorway where Brennan stood there with Hannah. Danie took that as a cue for her to leave before she hit the blonde woman.

"I'm heading back to the lab to see if anything else has come up," Danie walked right out of the door.

"So, you have a sister," Hannah stated trying to start up conversation.

"Yeah, she's my sister. Umm, Hannah what are you doing here?"

"She apparently wanted to talk to you about our current case…"

"Yes, is it true you found Elizabeth Honey's remains?"

"I can't talk about the case to you Hannah, its classified information. You should know that. I highly doubt that's the reason you are here," Booth looked at the blonde. "Danie was very clear that you weren't here for the story since it doesn't fit your MO."

"Oh," Hannah simply replied. "Could I speak to you alone then?"

"Hannah, this really isn't the time for personal visits," Booth said as he looked over a file that Danie had given him before ranting off. "I thought you left DC …"

"Well, I have always been a fan of Elizabeth Honey and her designs, and I took a personal interest in the story."

"Personal interest in the story or because Booth's named was mentioned," Brennan asked frankly.

Hannah felt she was pushed into a corner and wasn't feeling very comfortable, "Can we just talk please, I won't be long. I promise."

Booth sighed, "Later not right now. Bones and I are late to her Doctor's appointment."

"Are you sick," Hannah asked looking over at Brennan.

"No, not at all. It's just a routine checkup, that's all. Booth just feels the need to be over protective," Brennan left out the fact of the baby, their baby, to Hannah. She didn't feel that was a piece of information she had to give out to the blonde.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You're pacing…"

"I mean who does she think she is, I'm so glad I didn't stay in that office because I would've decked her! Or gave her a piece of my mind! I hate people like that they are just so UGH!"

"You're still pacing…"

"I mean, if a relationship is over don't use some flakey little story or some lame ass excuse to come back and see if your ex is still holding a flame! I mean the nerve of that blonde Barbie! Acting like I couldn't see through her little façade or Caroline for that matter! Oh goodness I was surprised that Caroline was even somewhat civil to miss anorexic Barbie! Just who does she think she is?"

"Do you think she's going to stop pacing long enough to hear what I've found," Hodgins asked as he stood next to Zack in the lounge as Danie was ranting and pacing back and forth.

"Probably not, she tends to do this when she is extremely upset. Apparently Agent Booth's ex-girlfriend by the name of Hannah showed up at the Bureau office today. And from what I can gather it was not a very pleasant meeting."

"Ouch, not good." Hodgins looked at the female Booth pacing, "I guess little sister did not like the blonde reporter."

"From what I could understand from Danie's ranting, she called her a cheap anorexic Barbie bitch," Zack informed his friend. Hodgins nodded, "She said a few other profane words some of which were in Korean I believe. None of which I could translate due to her speed in her speech."

"I'm glad I'm not Booth right now, I'm sure Danie would give him hell later on a poor choice on dating Hannah."

"I'm getting a notion that no one here in the lab approved f this woman either," Zack inquired.

"You would be correct my friend. She was alright but we all knew Dr. B was the one for Agent Booth," Hodgins patted Zack on the shoulder. "Well, let her know when she is ready I'll inform her of what other pieces of evidence that I've found."

"I will."

"Ugh! Zack, why are men such idiots!"

"I do not think I am qualified to answer that question," Zack proceeded cautiously to his very fuming partner. "You and I weren't here when that relationship happened, so it might be best for you to just ask Agent Booth why he was an idiot."

Danie sighed and hugged Zack, he quickly wrapped his arms around her petite frame. "I'm sorry. Just something about her just rubbed me the wrong way."

"It's quite alright, I'm sure that I had rubbed you in the wrong way many times and yet I am still alive," Zack got a laugh out of Danie who kissed him softly. "If you are ready, Hodgins said he found some new findings he would like to show you downstairs."

"Alright," Danie nodded as the two walked down towards Hodgins' office.

"You still can't believe it can you," Cam asked Hodgins who was watching from the bottom floor. "Zack back with us and with a woman."

"You could say that, but watching him with Danie…it's almost amazing how life works. He was so awkward about women and here is all natural with Danie. I'm sure he had to work on it but it's almost like…"

"Like fate," Cam said with a smile. "Life works in mysterious ways Dr. Hodgins and I wonder if those two would've have met if Zack didn't make the choices that he did."

"Zack said that Danie always looks for the positive outcome in everything, at least in people that she perceives are good people. That she saw something in him that no one else saw."

"What was that?"

"Zack never told me, but I'm curious to find out what we all didn't see in him and she did in just two years," Hodgins wondered as the pair finally made their way in front of him. It was quite unusual for Hodgins to see Zack with his arm around a woman much less a very beautiful one.

"So what did you find?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Author Note:

Yes I went there. Hannah is back to cause up a little trouble, since I figured she said in their break up in Season 6 that she had a feeling her and Booth weren't over. Wonder how Booth and Brennan are going to handle it? Well see you next update!


	5. Chapter 5

The Lady with the Expensive Purse

**Disclaimers**: Bones is owned by their creators and network. I do not claim them except for a certain fictional characters I created for this story. Set post season 6

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Five

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So you're saying she was attacked at the show but wasn't killed there?" Danie asked looking at the screen Hodgins had his results displayed.

"This is a virtual remodel that Angela made given the information we sent to her. The stab wounds that were found all over her rib cage wasn't in a repetitive pattern, it was like almost they had started and stopped…"

"Probably ran off, taking her with them," Danie finished gathering what Hodgins was telling her.

Cam then entered in her theory, "So we would have to assume now there was more than one person helping the main attacker. They were careful to not leave evidence on the sight according to the file we were given by the FBI from the initial case. According to the report they believe she was killed at sight and her body was removed to hide evidence of who the killer was."

"The particulates I found on her clothing shows she was moved twice. Once for the final kill and the second to hide the body in the water," Hodgins informed Danie. "Zack had ground up some pieces of her bones, so we might be able to get a little more information but it's kind of a stretch since it's normally used to see what region a person spent most of their lives. We are however making sure we go at this at every angle, since whoever did this tried to make sure they covered their tracks the best they could."

Danie was thinking and Hodgins looked confused, "She's in her cop thinking mentality. She is trying to imagine the crime scene and/or sequence in her head without the help of a visual model."

"So from what you are saying from all of the evidence is that someone attacked my mother at the show. They might have heard a noise or someone coming to check on my mom or even might have thought this up to begin with; the attacker and helper quickly took my mother's body away. If there was no blood trail to follow means they either closed up her wounds or quickly cleaned off the blood as it escaped her body."

"Which brings us back to two attackers," Cam said as she was now trying to visualize a scenario herself. At that point Booth and Brennan walk into room to hear the rest of the story.

"Almost if they had planned to do this from the first place, make it look like she was killed there," Danie started pacing and Zack quickly moved out of her way. "Stab her enough to bleed on the floor, clean up the trail of blood showing which way they might have left the scene."

"So Honey wasn't killed at the show," Booth asked.

"Nope, she was moved. Someone knew what they were doing, well in this case some ones. Emphasis on the plural," Hodgins added in. "She was taken to place that had wood flooring and there was another type of wood, the type that usually are found on boats probably when they went to put the body in the water. They probably didn't toss her off very well since there were some painted wood particles found on her clothing and the rope that was around her body. I'm still trying to find an exact match to where she was exactly killed but there wasn't too much left on her clothing due to her body being in the water for so long."

"We have reason to believe they began stabbing her once again at the second destination," Zack showed Brennan the x-rays and Hodgins began replaying the virtual scenario that Angela had created. "The angles of each stab wound shows that the first three are from one person and the second set of three are from a second person."

"So the pool of blood was a distraction," Brennan was looking over the wounds again. "The first three that you circled here on this show they weren't fatal wounds just enough for her to spill blood on the ground. Surely not enough to be this big of a pool…" Brennan pooled out a picture from the initial investigation.

"Since we can't go back and take samples of the blood on the ground we can only assume what occurred," Cam said showing them her files on the computer screen. "From this picture here, the amount of blood on the ground could not have happened from the three wounds she sustained from six yes but three no. since the wounds were not in vital points of her body, it would have taken more than a couple of hours for her to bleed out. Which means the initial attacker knew which areas to hit without killing the victim at the show. I can also conclude since Dr. Daniel Sung is a medical doctor he would have access to a blood bank, that he used some extra blood that was her same blood type was spilled and no one bothered to do an extra test. As long as her DNA should up positive on the list they probably didn't bother seeing who the other strands of DNA came from."

"Now that's just gross, something you would see out of vampire movies or something," Booth scrunched up his nose. "So ok, it's a two person job; they stab her again and then shoot her?"

"The bullet wound however wasn't fatal," Zack pointed out as Brennan turned the page.

"You would think it was fatal on where it is on the skull," Cam pointed out as changed screens. "But it's not, and Zack found defensive wounds also on her body, meaning she fought back. So more than likely the bullet was used to silence her and keep her immobile until they figured out what they were going to do with her."

"That's terrible," Brennan shook her head.

"But to get back stage, they had to be let in by someone who knew them," Danie said softly. "No one was allowed backstage unless they had a pass or someone let them in…"

"Who can let people back stage?"

"Isabella or my mom," Danie replied. "You don't think Isabella let them in…mom never let anyone back stage unless they had a press pass that was cleared through a very intense background check. Even then security had a list of names, if your name wasn't on the list the likelihood of you getting in that area was very slim."

"Would she have let Damien back stage? Because I highly doubt that she would let Daniel back stage," Booth asked.

"No, she tried not to have events the times when he was supposed to visit, and since that's usually Easter or Christmas, that's pretty simple enough to schedule your work life," Danie looked pale. "It had to be Isabella…she was notorious for inviting her sex toys back stage but most of them harmless, I remember walking in on her once. They men are usually younger than her too."

"She said she was friendly with your mom before the day she died," Booth stated.

"They had a huge fight a few weeks prior, more like Bella was pissed because she thought she should get more of the share of the business. Mom paid little attention to Bella's sexual fetishes," Danie closed her eyes trying to remember. "I was visiting mom for the big show, and Bella was just accusing mom saying she was holding out on her. Mom then told her, she couldn't help her because her accessories weren't selling like the use to. That her designs were getting too far behind what people were doing and the trends that were emerging. She said she would be more than happy to give her more funds if she were to up her designs to what the trends were."

"So there was a contract already in place on how the money was being distributed," Cam asked.

"I guess you could say when both of their designs were selling they were fairly rich, mom always had the upper hand because clothes tend to go faster in most markets. People want the latest thing out there and something fresh. But since Bella could up the price of her accessories they evened out, mom would still be the better designer business woman in all of this. They had both gotten business lawyers and the contract was made then. That their shares are based off of their trades, mom's being clothes and Bella's accessories."

"Were you part of the backstage personnel that day your mother was murdered?"

"No Seeley, I wanted to be an audience member that night. I had been backstage so many times I didn't feel the need to be there, I always felt like I got in mom's way. Anyway it was her big show; I wanted to watch it from the front row which mom allowed and was excited about. I was sitting with the big wigs, celebrities, and such. Mom didn't want me out in the audience as a kid because she couldn't keep an eye on me. As an FBI agent she didn't feel the need to watch me anymore so she complied and since her tomboyish daughter was taking interest in fashion was ecstatic."

"That day wasn't your fault Danie, even if you were back there…whoever did this would have found a way to do it if they really wanted to," Zack informed her and hugged her.

"Zack's right, since your mom wasn't out here too much and based her time in California there was no real opportunity to do it." Booth patted his sister on the back, "We will find the son of the bitch that did this to your mom, and I'll personally see to it that they pay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"How do you think she's doing," Brennan asked as they were driving back to the bureau.

"She's hurting, she's finding out the truth about that one night her mother was taken away from her. She's probably going to blame herself for a while." Booth answered, "Damien is in the interrogation room right now. They found him in Virginia living the good life with the money his mother left to him."

"So a motive."

"Yup, he would only have access to the full amount after his mother's death. The bank was given specific instructions to only let him have a certain allowance every month since his twenty first birthday."

"What an ungrateful person," Brennan said sadly. "I don't want that for our child."

"Don't worry Bones, you and me….we got the parenting under control," Booth reassured her. "The bureau is going to bring Isabella Foxworth into custody as well depending how this plays out with Damien. We're hoping he will tell us where daddy is hiding and we can put all three of them together to figure out what happened."

"Do you think he'll talk?"

"Sweets should already be doing his shrink voodoo on him right now. So why don't we go up and see?"

"I still don't understand how a father would keep the mother who apparently wanted to be a mother out of their child's life?"

"Bones, not everyone is meant to be parents. I've said this to you before; some people just don't have what it takes to be a good parent."

"What are you going to do about Hannah? Surely she will be at the Bureau waiting to talk to you again."

Booth sighed, "I have a feeling even if I tell her I'm happy with you, she isn't the type of woman to sit on the sidelines and watch." Brennan nodded, "Bones, she isn't going to take me away from you. I know if she tried Danie would probably kill Hannah and then me in the process…"

"I highly doubt Danie is capable of killing her brother, Hannah on the other hand I could see a large possibility that she would."

"Don't remind me, Caroline would probably even help my little sister in covering it up to," Booth laughed. "If you want to tell Hannah off, I'd be more than willing to watch."

"You would enjoy that too much." Brennan smiled, "I believe however it is not I who she wants a rekindled relationship with, she wants and desires the sexual relationship that you two had from what I could see."

"Now is that you talking or Danie…"

"How could Danie possibly talking, she is not here in the vehicle with us."

"Never mind."

"Oh, you were being metaphorical again. So you were referring to what I was saying about Hannah is something Danie would say," Brennan said nodded her head showing she understood what Booth had meant. "I can understand why Hannah would miss that part about you; you are quite satisfying in the bedroom."

"You're not so bad yourself, Bones," Booth smiled and held Brennan's hand. "What can I say, I'm a beast in bed…"

"I don't know what that means…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So…"

Sweets sighed, "I can't get a read on him completely but I can see a few things. He acts very arrogant, he is even proud of his past transgressions and being put into jail the numerous times he has been."

Booth slouched into his chair, "So we got nothing out of him…"

"So we're back where we started with just ideal suspects but no actual suspect," Brennan sighed. "We just need more evidence."

"However, I wouldn't take him off the suspect list. Maybe we could have surveillance put up around him and see if he interacts with his father." Sweets added in, "It's clear he does know something but the arrogance that he carries appears to be his way of feeling like he is untouchable by the law for this specific case. He admits to breaking into places and being a drug addict. Could even be using that arrogance as a cover up to how he really feels or to the fact he helped in the crime…"

"He just thinks he can get away with murder," Booth looked at Sweets confused. "Why would he think he could get away with murder?"

"He feels like he is to be receiving something," Sweets was trying to think his thoughts through. "What happened after Elizabeth Honey was declared dead?"

"Danie inherited everything once her mother was declared dead. It would seem logical due to the fact Danie already had access to everything," Brennan stopped as she thought about it. "Do you think Damien and his father are planning another kind of murder on Isabella Foxworth…wouldn't Danie have full rights to the company…even Ms. Foxworth's portion?"

"That's a good theory, but I'm thinking more along the lines of Daniella Booth," Sweets said and Booth looked at him as if he was hoping he was joking. "Just hear me out; Damien thinks he is untouchable meaning his father probably was the main mastermind behind Elizabeth Honey's murder. His arrogant behavior is more than likely he built up over time because he didn't actually commit the kill, he might have attacked his own mother but he could never bring himself to kill her. So after everything was said and done for the initial investigation Elizabeth Honey is declared dead, Danie the daughter from another father inherits everything! The eldest son receives some kind of trust fund but Danie is the one with access to everything but she doesn't act upon it. She just saves it all up and goes on living her life as if she just an average middle class working woman."

"Showing that Danie had no real interest in fame and money," Booth said as he began squeezing a ball that was on his desk. "Which made ex-husband upset because he thought maybe Danie would give them some kind of share or at least to Damien who would then in-turn give that money to his father…"

"Precisely, Damien is being a tool by his father. The fact that Danie grew up with all of the money she could ever need or want but Elizabeth Honey was a down to earth mom, she saved up money for Danie's education. She graduated top of her class, EARLY from high school. She started college and joined the Air Force…I mean what rich kid would do that if you have all the money right?"

"I think I see where you are going with this," Booth said nodding at Sweets.

"I'm not following…"

"Danie, the girl that had everything didn't lose everything or gain anything more. She was a good character, a big hearted person. Elizabeth Honey had given Danie access to everything long before she was murdered because she knew what kind of person Danie was and still is today. Letting her daughter know financially if she ever needed anything she could have it, mom would not ask questions. Danie accepts her mother's help for education and even using the military to help pay for her school still saving up the money her mother has bestowed upon her. Even her own paychecks were deposited in that same account she has shared with her mother all of her life." Sweets said sitting down in the empty chair, "Damien is more than likely aware of this, because let's face it…if you're famous the world tries to get to know everything about you."

"Elizabeth Honey did everything to protect Danie from the spot light. I'm probably sure that Damien made a few headlines due to his behavior choices probably thanks to his dad. So keeping Danie protected as much as possible even though she did help her mother by modeling for a few magazine ads she still kept a low profile," Booth said thinking aloud.

"Daniel Sung would be very angered by this and probably was the one to get Damien to take things from his mother," Brennan stated. "Like you said, Daniel Sung was being the puppet master….pulling all the threads."

"Bones, pulling all the strings…"

"Well either way exactly, this falls back on the father being the master mind behind everything. When they divorced she wasn't famous yet and when she did become famous she didn't have to pay any child support or anything like that because Daniel Sung never thought she would make it big."

"He regretted it after she made it big here in the states, seeing her mingle with celebrities, the first lady, ambassadors, and all of that famous stuff they do." Caroline said entering the room. "I love that you are coming up with theories but I need enough evidence to either lock these bastards up or a warrant to turn their lives upside down…"

"Caroline, you said you knew Elizabeth Honey didn't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Did you know her after she was famous?"

"Just what I read in the paper, I knew Mr. Honey pretty well…he lives somewhere in the DC area at a retirement home. Danie usually visits him once or twice a year."

"Wait what?" Booth said standing up, "Why didn't you tell me this! He might be able to give insight about Elizabeth Honey…"

"Before you go storming to find that man, he's in a wheelchair most of the time because of his back. He got a lot of gripe when he married his Korean wife back in the day. So don't you go ruffling any old feathers do you hear me!"

"Was Mr. Honey in the air force?"

"He was the reason Danie wanted to go in the air force in the first place," Caroline said simply. "First I want you to continue with this theory you were coming up with. That Daniel Sung was the master mind behind Elizabeth Honey's murder…"

"Oh right, well so Daniel Sung regretted letting the divorce happen so he tries to hurt her through Damien. I'm sure Damien has been brain washed by his father into the behavior he has now for years," Sweets added in. "If there is any chance there is a discourse between Ms. Honey and Ms. Foxworth then possibly Daniel was able to convince her to help be an accessory or an accomplish…"

"Good theory now go find me more concrete evidence, I can't wait to put another bad guy behind bars," Caroline turned to leave.

"Wait where does Mr. Honey live?"

"Ask Danie…she should know which retirement community he is in."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This SUV is a little more crowded than I like," Danie grumbled as she was in the middle between Sweets and Zack. "Explain why we couldn't take two cars? Especially since you asked all of us in here to come?"

"Stop your whining," Booth told her. When he pulled up to the same retirement home that his grandfather was at as well. "Wait…"

"What?"

"This is where Hank is at isn't?" Brennan asked looking over at Booth.

"Yeah, I guess I could visit Pops real quick and we can ask Mr. Honey about some information on his daughter." Booth turned to Danie, "What about your grandmother?"

"She passed away eight years ago," Danie looked at her brother strangely. "Mom was close to grandpa, mom identified with both of her parents, Grandma the traditional Korean and dad the average American. She offered to put grandpa in a better retirement home but he wanted to live in this one. He told her money wasn't everything; he wanted to be around normal people."

"Wasn't your grandfather Irish?"

"He is half Irish," Danie replied as they all unloaded out of the car. "I'm part of a Heinz 57 family, or a mutt…"

"I do not see the relevance about comparing yourself to a dog," Zack added as they all walked into the retirement home and it wasn't long before they all heard, "SHRIMP!"

"Hiya pops," Booth embraced his grandfather warmly. "How are you doing?"

"Oh you know, same 'ole same 'ole. And the pretty scientist is still isn't showing yet, I want to meet my future great grandchild already," Hank said as he hugged Brennan.

"Good to see you too, Hank."

"Ummm, pops…" Booth waved over to Danie to walk over. He put his hand on her shoulder, "This is Danie Booth."

"Booth?"

"I'm Eddie Booth's daughter," Danie said softly.

"I have a granddaughter," Hank smiled and hugged the girl. "Did he ever lay a hand on you…"

"Never, mom wouldn't allow him to and if he tried she kicked his ass."

"Oh I like this girl already!" Hank said with a smile.

Then one more voice caught their attention, "Hank, stop hogging up my granddaughter…"

"Grandpa Charlie," Danie said warmly and hugged the older man who rolled up in his wheelchair. "Glad to see you finally using this thing, instead of letting it collect dust."

"Well apparently she is my granddaughter too," Hank said with a huff and puff.

"Well, I've known this one since she came out of her mother's womb," Charlie smiled. "But I'm more than willing to share this beautiful girl with her father's side of the family, the more the merrier. Now, what is it that you needed that you would come out all the way here…and which one of you is Zack?" Zack raised his hand, "You come here and give me a hug! Only right, since you are her boyfriend!" Zack complied and hugged the elder man, "You better be taking good care of my little Ella you hear?"

"Grandpa Charlie…"

"Your mother isn't around, and your father, well let's not get into that…I just have to make sure you find a nice boy to take care of you when us older wiser people are all gone."

Danie smiled, "My older brother, Seeley is the agent working on Mom's murder case and wanted to ask you a few things about what you can remember about mom's life with Daniel and her partnership with Bella."

"If it means you are closer to bringing justice to my little girl, then I'm more than happy to tell you anything and everything I know." Charlie said as he waved for them to follow. "How ironic that your older brother would be working on this case…seems like the man upstairs has big plans for you…"

"Mr. Honey…"

"Call me Charlie," Charlie said with a smile. "Now Son, what do you want to know about Lizzy?"

"What can you tell me about Lizzy's initial relationship with Daniel Sung?"

Charlie sighed, "Danny was a good kid, he really was. He was like Lizzy, born of a white parent and Asian parent. In his case, the father was Korean and mother was American. They met while at a church youth group meeting when they were high schoolers, and Danny seemed like any normal boy would appear to be. During the time these two were growing up being half breeds was not the thing to be. You were either all Korean or all American, no in-betweens."

"Those were terrible times," Hank said.

"Young loved the idea of Danny being from a fairly wealthy family, was going to be a doctor…everything a typical Asian mother would want for their daughter. She started talking with his dad in trying to match make them. Lizzy didn't want to upset her mother and caved in, too quickly if I might add. They got married right at eighteen and fresh kids for college."

"It's not unusual for a woman to get married so young during that time." Brennan added in and Booth gave her a look to wait for a little bit before she started talking again.

"That's when Danny changed, he started sleeping around. Lizzy would find things in their apartment that showed he was messing around on her. Lizzy wasn't going to do anything until she either caught him in the act or could find more solid proof…my baby girl would call me crying about what was going on. I told her she should divorce him but Young didn't agree because he would be good for our daughter."

"What a damn horn dog, but then again it was that time where they acted on little brain and not big brain," Hank commented.

"Lizzy came home one day from her sewing classes to hear noises, she made sure she was quiet as a mouse. She opened the bedroom door to see her husband in bed with two women doing more than a damn porn movie showing. She left everything there and came home to us, Young did everything to convince her daughter to stay with Danny but I had enough…called up his parents and informed them there will be a divorce coming. Lizzy didn't talk to her mother after that; she mostly kept in contact with me. I did everything I could to help out my little girl. When we found out she was pregnant we had to open contact with that stupid ex-husband of hers."

"That's when the custody battle began?" Booth asked.

"Unfortunately yes, Lizzy at that point didn't care. She didn't want a child with him but after that baby was born you could see that motherly glow. She cried knowing it would be the last time she got to hold him. Once they were cleared from the hospital Danny took Damien into custody and Lizzy never looked back. She would start doing small shows even opened up her own little store here in DC. She met Eddie and well, Lizzy hadn't been with a man in a while so she thought what the hell."

"And out came baby," Danie said simply and Charlie smiled.

"You were the best thing that could've happened to all of us," Charlie smiled. "We use to call her little Ella star…it wasn't till high school she wanted to be called Danie…it was cooler and hip."

Booth laughed, "So Elizabeth was making herself known here in DC?"

Charlie nodded, "She was invited out to LA to do a show there. If she impressed some of the big companies she would work under them…however her designs were so good some of the celebrities just wanted to contract with her and her alone. So Lizzy then made her own line after her clothes were being worn on the red carpets, politician wives, magazines wanted some of her stuff to put in their ads…she made it big…"

"When did she first meet Isabella Foxworth?" Sweets asked as he was trying to picture Elizabeth Honey's life.

"At that Show," Charlie informed the young psychologist. "She approached Lizzy about working together, and being the good girl I raised her to be she did a trial run. Things worked out really well and they made a partnership. Lizzy however was the more social one, with a unique look. It wasn't very often you saw a girl like Lizzy that was a beautiful blend of Korean and American. She didn't look too much Asian like most kids and it wasn't hard for her to break out in the Korean market either."

"I didn't know mom broke into the Korean market about the same time, I thought she did later on…"

"Oh no sweetie, it was around the same time. Your mother was famous overnight, everyone wanted her designs. Everyone wanted her to bring out a new line every season and Lizzy was able to hire people to sew her designs and she didn't have to be as hands on. She would design, give the measurements, and someone else put it together. She would listen to the people making the outfit and gave them credit if they gave her an input she used. Lizzy always believed if you give first freely give without expecting anything back your cup would overflow…"

"Mom's golden rule…which is also a bible verse."

"That's my little Ella," Charlie proudly boasted. "Anyway, Bella was always jealous of Lizzy. Lizzy was an independent single mom with the support of her parents. Young finally had dropped the whole case about getting married once she saw how successful her daughter was. Also Lizzy threatened her about not being able to spend time with her granddaughter."

"So there was always a rocky partnership?" Sweets asked.

"Always, Bella was there just for the ride of fame. Lizzy would donate to countless charities and help out children around the world. She was a very a giving person and God blessed her with so many riches but she always stayed true to her down to earth mentality. Bella was always jealous because she couldn't manage to keep up with Lizzy's success. She was always the partner and no one really bothered to get to know her name. On the surface Bella looked fine but I could tell you the countless arguments they would have and Lizzy trying to help her out."

"And what about Daniel and Damien Sung?"

"It wasn't until after she got famous did Daniel want Damien to spend time with his mother," Charlie sighed. "I got a call from Lizzy saying if I could watch Ella while Damien was in town. More than likely Daniel was there with her, Damien was already in elementary…I don't remember which grade and Ella was still a toddler. So I didn't argue, I didn't blame her in not wanting them to be involved in Ella's life."

"So there was always tension between Daniel and Elizabeth?" Booth asked writing down notes on his note cards.

Charlie nodded, "Danny was perfectly happy making Lizzy miserable or at least that's what he thought. She made it without him and his pride couldn't take it. If you were to ask me which one of them had most motive to kill her, I would say Daniel and Isabella…Damien was more than likely raised to believe Lizzy was the bad guy and went along with whatever his father wanted."

"I'm sorry to hear that Charlie," Hank said. "My boy here will find out what happened to your daughter."

"Well, if he's like his younger sister, then I'm sure Lizzy will finally be put to rest."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

See you next time!


End file.
